


so anyway here's wonderwall

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bigender Sollux, Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Other, and they're all at a convention, obviously NOTHING could ever be terrible about that, so you've got trans dave and karkat, sollux totally doesn't school every noob, that's a lie sollux schools every single noob, they're the best convention goers ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's convention season, assholes, and you will be damned if you're not going to be the manliest knight in the room. (also, who the hell gave that guy by the bathroom a guitar, he's been playing oasis songs for the past two hours straight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	so anyway here's wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/gifts).



    Your words have never fully encompassed the feeling, you’re not sure they ever will. It’s like a slap in the face, like clawing pain, like a sense of utter _wrongwrongwrong_ , and you’re sure that the only blessing is that the moment is usually _brief_ , for all of its intensity. You wouldn’t call Karkat and Sollux blessings, they’re constants. Necessities.

    So the wave of panic-wrong hits in the middle of the convention center and it’s all you can do not to dig your fingers into your chest (sometimes it helps and sometimes it _scares_ you that part of you wants to be _rid_ of part of your body so badly that you’re tempted to resort to clawing) and you really regret not wearing your binder, even though you _know_ you wore it way too long yesterday.

    It’s okay. You’re okay.

    Of course, Karkat and Sollux seem to take offense at your attempt to keep things in some semblance of normal (as normal as shit could be at a comic convention, you’re pretty damn sure you saw some guy run past being chased by Deadpool in a Happy Meal costume), and you’re promptly hustled off to the nearest bathroom.

    It’s mercifully empty. You’re okay.

    They do the comfort thing, even though it means you’re all slumped on the bathroom floor and _hell_ if they’re not good at it (you’re pretty sure Karkat even got a recording of Sollux muttering under their breath that you may or may not be really manly, and for all the bluster you know they meant it), and after a few moments of nonsense rants from Karkat about gender and idiocy and why the _fuck_ isn’t more shit covered in healthcare (he’s adorable when he rants, but you worry he’s been hanging out with Kankri too much), and offers to hack some government registries from Sollux (okay _no_ , you don’t want them doing anything _illegal_ ), you can sit up. It’s cool. You’re cool.

 

    The lecture comes _after_ the snuggle-pats.

“So what, you were planning to just not _say_ anything? For the whole of the con?” Sollux’s lisp gets more pronounced when they’re angry, and you’re a little tempted to tell them it’s cute. Sometimes compliments throw them off an angry rant and right into a blush, and it’s pretty fucking adorable.

    Instead, you focus on your and Karkat’s combo-gift to them, something you’d managed to whip up with paperclay and paint, a cute little necklace with swappable charms (and insults written on the back of each one, of course) and they—shit, nope, they/she today, you’d forgotten to check the damn charm, and you’d gotten so _good_ about that—and _breathed_.

    Karkat’s pacing a little. He’s never really dealt with that clawing wrongness, he told you, when he first found you curled up in a little ball, your hands clenched into fists against the pervasive wrongness, but there’s been a sense of unease and discomfort and that same sort of _not right_ his entire life. You figured that was shittier, and told him so. He raised an eyebrow, and tipped you over onto a pillow pile, in the most loving of ways.

    Okay. Words. You think you’ve got enough to do this, even if it’s not going to be in typical Strider Bullshit Style.

    “You _know_ how fast it kicks in and drops out, Sollux, it’s like that one kid who scrubs his first attempt at the halfpipe. Telling you guys is letting it win, and the only way the kid who scrubs the halfpipe with his face wins is if everyone gets disqualified.”

    “Or breaks a limb,” Karkat mutters, and you can sort of tell he’s contemplating breaking one of yours for ‘withholding important information’. You’ve gotta get him off of those cop shows Terezi got all three of you suckers addicted to.

    “ _Anyway_ ,” you say, and watch Karkat roll his eyes, “I’m good. I think.” Sollux offers you a hand, and you let her help you up. The last time Karkat had suggested she look into pronoun options, she’d disappeared into her room with her computer, came back out an hour later, and flipped him off. Turns out the lisp made a _lot_ of consonants a pain in the ass (or athth, as she’d insisted), and _besides_ , if she wasn’t going to be arsed to pick out and memorize a whole new set of pronouns for herself, why the hell would she subject you two assholes to it?

    You’re pretty sure she flipped Karkat off again after that, but that might’ve just been for sheer amusement.

 

    The loudspeaker crackles into life, and announces the next gaming tournament. Sounds like some kind of first person shooter, probably right up Sollux’s alley. You and Karkat both prefer games where you can crash into things for points, so you can cover up how _bad_ you are at all the tactical shit. Sollux looks so torn, and you force yourself not to laugh. “So seeing as I’m fine and dandier than Jake Flipping English, how about we go watch Sollux school some idiots?”

    Karkat groans, even as Sollux is already halfway out the door. “I still say it’s a _little_ unfair to all of the other poor assholes who get involved in this bullshit. Sollux is definitely a fucking ringer.”

    “And yet you totally let me ring _your_ bell yesterday,” says Sollux, and Karkat goes cherry red. It’s definitely a good look on him.

    You and Karkat duck out the door after Sollux, who is _visibly_ attempting not to leave you two behind in favor of getting to the gaming room. Aw. You’re so touched. But you and Karkat are both merciful, so you give him a go-ahead nod, and he makes a beeline (heh) for the escalators, leaving you two to saunter on up on your own time, like the cool dudes you are.

    Sure, this sucks all kinds of shit. But you’ve always been in favor of time and fate proving true, and the constants in your life don’t seem to be going anywhere.

    It’s good. You’re  _all_ good.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as treat for Polyswap 2016 for this prompt:
> 
> "I'd really like a bunch of trans/nonbinary boys in a human au doing something cute or helping each other deal with dysphoria. (Preferably both!)"


End file.
